


Just Say Yes

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Jake's got a crush on Keith frommathclassIf only it were that easy





	Just Say Yes

Jake has a big ol’ crush on the cute guy from his math class.

 

And that would be just fine, normally, because he was pretty sure Keith cute-guy-from-math-class liked him too, given that they’d...well. They’d had a moment, on a camp weekend, that Jake still thought about. Nothing really major. Keith had brought him a cup of hot chocolate the night before they left and they’d both sat on the lodge steps in the snow and taken in the quiet, and Keith had been pressed up against his side. And for a moment, everything in the world had been silent and perfect.

 

And then they’d heard the unmistakable sound of Aubrey and Hollis yelling and wood breaking and had to run in and break it up, because, oh yeah, they were supposed to hate each other.

 

Jake didn’t remember why the only two co-ed fraternities on campus loathed each other. They both did winter sports, both had members that were predominantly LGBT. Both cohosted pride week events and ski trips and made nice for the cameras and then got blasted and into fistfights.

 

That had definitely been the worst so far, because Jake had  _ definitely _ never seen Aubrey pick up a table before. 

 

That weekend had resulted in a much larger number of injuries, so Jake thought he ought to be glad that he’d only come out of this one with a broken nose. Well, and Keith had broken his leg. That party had gotten....out of hand.

 

Jake was vaguely fantasizing about ending the conflict Romeo-and-Juliet style and had stopped paying attention to...well, anything, really, but especially math. He had kind of missed the fact that class was over and Keith was standing over his desk until Keith adjusted his crutches and cleared his throat. 

 

“Hey, um, could we....talk?”

 

Jake blinked and tried desperately to remember if he’d been the one to break Keith’s leg. No, that had been....staircase. Had he iced the stairs? Shit.

 

“I’m sorry about your leg.” He blurted out. Keith blinked, startled.

 

“Uh- I should have watched my footing better? No big deal.”

 

“Oh. Um. Yeah, what did you wanna talk to me about, then?”

 

Jake winced, hearing his own tone.

 

“I mean, not that I....had anything to do with that. That wouldn’t be very rad of me.”

 

Keith blinked at him, slowly, and then sighed.

 

“Jake, will you go out with me?”

 

Jake spluttered.

 

“Will I- huh?”

 

“Will you go out with me?” Keith was smiling at him now, and holy shit, this was happening. 

  
“But- uh- what about the- the uh-”

 

Keith sighed and mumbled something Jake couldn’t quite make out. 

 

“Jake, just- do you like me?”

 

Jake tried to keep from blushing, but he wasn’t successful, because Keith nodded before he could say anything.

 

“Just trust me, then?”

 

“I do. I mean I will. I mean-” Jake buried his face in his hands, and Keith laughed. 

 

“So. You, me, the formal we’re both hosting on saturday night?”

 

Jake grinned.

  
“Yes.”

 

_____

  
  


Jake walked into the formal pressed against Keith’s side, and was expecting there to be Hell to Pay, but to his utter shock Hollis just sighed, walked up to Dani, and passed her a 20.

 

“What-”

 

“Don’t even ask.” Keith sighed. “Do you wanna try to dance with me? I’m sure I can do something on crutches-”

 

It was terrible, and it was the best date Jake had ever been on. 


End file.
